


Welp, There's A Multiverse. Welcome To Earth 4

by PhantomStorm



Series: Welcome to the Multiverse [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Doctor Strange's many travels throughout the Multiverse.First off, Earth 4. (I'll probably write 2 and 3 stories later, but I came up with 4 first)He meets Tony and J.A.R.V.I.S. with little Clint and Peter first. Let's see who else comes next.





	Welp, There's A Multiverse. Welcome To Earth 4

It was an alternate universe. Stephen discovered it when Wong showed him an ancient text containing spells. He had then (obviously) tried out the spell and discovered the multiverse.

 

Stephen being Stephen, wanted to discover all the little differences between the worlds and was currently on Earth 4. Earth 2 and 3 did not have an Avengers Initiative. Earth 2 was extremely normal, except for the fact that they weren't as developed. Heck, they just invented the steam engine! Earth 3 was a little more advanced, but everyone had some sort of mutation due to the red-sun they had. Stephen was currently trying to discover what happened to all the Avengers. That's what he did. Searched for the Avengers and tried to discover how their lives varied from the ones on his Earth. For example, Earth 2's Clint was one of the people developing the steam engine whilst his Earth 3 self-was the leader of a biker gang and he had the ability to fly.

 

Strange usually just walked around for a few days in places where he thought their counterparts might be and went from there.

 

He looked up himself and tried to disguise himself as different from his counterpart as possible. His rules to himself were to never interact with himself and talk with the people as little as possible.

 

When Stephen walked down a sidewalk he rounded a corner before his cloak started acting up. He was trying his hardest to ignore it, but when your own cloak is dragging you in the wrong way, let's just say, it's very difficult. "Come on you damn cloak! We have to keep patrolling!!" The cloak continuously pulled him in the opposite direction. "Why? What's back there!!" Stephen was pissed now. People were giving him odd looks and he had to smile and chuckle like it was some elaborate joke.

 

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He unhooked the clasp and sent the cloak flying down the street and back around the corner. Stephen sighed and began to walk off again, but stopped when a loud yelp sounded behind him. He whipped around and raced back to his cloak. Rounding the corner, he stumbled to a stop. There was the cloak, but it wasn't empty. Nope, his cloak had wrapped itself around someone and that someone was trying to escape its (grasp?)

 

Strange was stunned for a second, but quickly marched over and pulled the cloak off the person's head. Underneath the fabric revealed a startlingly handsome man, with slightly ruffled brown hair that was obviously jelled (prior to the cloak attack). When the man looked up at Strange, the sorcerer sighed. Those brown eyes just had to belong to the one and only Tony frickin' Stark. Except, Stark was younger. Early 20's maybe?

 

"I'm very sorry about that," Strange apologized, tugging the cloak once more.

"Don't sweat it," Stark replied.

When the cloak didn't seem to move, Stephen frowned. As he opened his mouth to reprimand the damn piece of enchanted cloth, Stark beat him to it.

 

"Hey puppy, wanna let go? I'm gonna be late for a meeting if you keep going."

 

Surprisingly, the cloak released the man and tipped down in a way that could almost pass for sadness.

 

Tony smiled.

Petting the cloak, he checked his watch once more.

 

"Shit, Jarvis! Call Pepper, I need to apologize before she kills me for being late."

 

Strange blinked. Well, that's great Stephen thought, he still has his A.I.

But then a blond boy around Stark's age sighed and pulled out his cellphone. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because my phone's at home J."

"Fine, but you owe me lunch."

"You know it babe."

 

Strange startled at that. Babe? That was a turnaround, but what shocked him, even more, were the two small children that jumped off the bench behind the two and attached themselves to Tony's pant-legs.

 

"And, who might they be?" Strange asked awkwardly. Tony glanced down and smiled. He kneeled down and the two quickly proceeded to climb the smaller man. The both of them curled into his chest and he slightly struggled to stand. Strange placed a steadying hand out to the man and he gave a little huff of triumph.

 

"These little guys are our twin sons Clint and Peter."

 

Strange's eyes widened. The boy's blue eyes and blond hair could have made him an exact replica of the Brit, but when he smiled, he looked exactly like Stark. And the brown haired one was almost an exact replica of Stark. Wow. Cute.

 

"Uhm, how did… you?"

The men looked at him confused for a moment and then Tony barked out a laugh. "Yes, he is our biological son. I was luckily born with both male and female parts so yeah. That should explain it."

 

Strange blushed. "My bad, I didn't mean to intrude."

Tony laughed.

Stephen cleared his throat. "Um, again, sorry for that, but who is Pepper maybe? And why would she kill you?" The young men looked back at him. "Oh, Pepper's my sister, she's 18 and I promised I'd help her with baking treats for her class." Strange nodded, then looked back at "Jarvis". "And who might he be?" Tony laughed. "That wonderful guy is my amazingly British husband, Edwin Jarvis, who is an excellent doctor."

Jarvis smacked Tony over the head and passed him the phone. Tony sighed. Jarvis stretched out his free hand and allowed the boys to climb over to him one at a time. Clint sat himself on Jarvis' right shoulder whilst Peter took the left.

 

Tony then took the phone. "Hey Pep! Yes, I know! Yes, we're only a few minutes away. I got attacked by a big dog. I'm sorry. Yes, we will be there in 5 minutes. No, I didn't forget. Yes, I really did get held up by a dog. Yes, boss." Tony began pacing away, giving Jarvis the opening he needed.

"Who are you, if you don't mind my asking." The man's British accent, he had to admit was very sexy on him. Stephen scratched his head. "My name is Stephen. I lived in the countryside for most of my life, so, I apologize for not knowing much. May I ask why he calls you Jarvis and not Edwin?"

 

Jarvis chuckled. "It was a joke we had going when we were kids. I moved here to New York when I was 9 and he was 8. I, being the proper child I was introduced myself as-"

"Hi! I'm Jarvis! Edwin Jarvis!" The men looked at the two children. They giggled as they had recited the line perfectly.

Jarvis smiled, "Anthony, took that as a little gag and demanded I pretend to be his butler and call him sir. We continued this for several years and it just stuck.

At that moment, Tony finished his conversation and he hung up the phone sighing again with a smile.

 

"Aunty Pepper!" Clint squealed. Tony raised up on tip-toes and gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek, "Yes Clinty baby, we're going to see aunty Pepper."

"Me too! Me too!" Peter said, bouncing up and down (very unsafe) on Jarvis' shoulder.

Tony quickly made his way around his tall husband and allowed Peter to fall into his arms. He gave the boy and a big kiss on the cheek and he giggled. He looked up at his husband.

"C'mon J, let's get there in 4 minutes so she can't stuff my head in the blender."

 

Strange looked shocked and the two men let out a laugh. Tony fully laughing and Jarvis chuckling softly. The boys giggled along too.

 

"Aunty Pepper can't stuff your head in a blender daddy!" Clint told the man.

 

"Yah! She wouldn't have you to help her make awesome cookies!" Peter added.

 

Jarvis smiled. "And what about you two? Don't you want Dada to be alive for you?"

 

"Yeah!" They both said.

 

"We've got to go. See you around maybe?" Tony asked as he turned. Stephen nodded and waved farewell as Tony grabbed Jarvis' hand and began running down the street.

 

Stephen smiled. Who would he meet next? And what would they be like?

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this. I am so gonna write more. Tony's profession is not in here yet, but it will come.
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
